DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis to be held at Connecticut College, New London, CT July 2-6, 2000. Following the successful format of the previous Gordon Conference on this topic in 1998, the 2000 conference will focus on mechanisms of gametogenesis and early (preimplantation) embryogenesis. The Chair is Dr. Gerald M. Kidder and the Vice-chair is Dr. Patricia A. Hunt. The aim is to integrate recent, unpublished findings about the cellular/molecular biology and physiology of gametes and embryos with applications of those findings for solving problems in human and animal reproduction. Sessions are organized around conceptual topics with talks on spermatogenesis, oogenesis, or embryogenesis often appearing in the same session. The sessions will address the following topics: cell commitment, stem cells, intercellular signalling, intracellular signalling, epigenetics, metabolic regulation, reproductive genetics, and reproductive technology. In addition, this conference will maintain the tradition of having a keynote speaker for the last evening session. The keynote speaker for the 2000 conference is Dr. Anne McLaren, a person who has made major contributions over a long career both to our basic understanding of mechanisms of gametogenesis and embryogenesis in mammals and to the ethical debate about the uses to which that knowledge has been put. The invited speakers have been chosen based on the impact of their recent contributions to the field of mammalian gametogenesis and embryogenesis. They include investigators of all ranks, from postdoctoral fellows through institute directors, and from a variety of types of institution (universities, clinics, and private companies). In addition to the invited speakers, time is reserved in each session for brief oral presentations by conferees chosen by the Discussion Leader based on work being presented in the poster sessions. It is expected that many of these shorter talks will be given by trainees and junior investigators.